Магия дружбы. Часть 2/Галерея
1 = Сбор в Понивилле ---- Mayor Mare 'Seize her!' S1E02.png||Продолжение первого эпизода, Лунная Пони появляется на Праздновании дня Солнца. Мэр кричит: "Схватите её!" Royal guards prepare to attack Nightmare Moon S1E02.png|Стражи бросаются на Лунную пони. Nightmare Moon 'Stand back, fools!' S1E02.png|"Прочь от меня!" Nightmare Moon using magic S1E2.png|Она хохочет. Nightmare Moon shocks the Royal Guards S01E02.png|Это,наверное,больно. Fog heading towards the exit S1E2.png|Осторожно, Клауд Кика! Ponies move out of the way S1E2.png|Внезапный сон Ponies flee from Nightmare Moon S1E02.png|Побег через дверь. Royal guards defeated S1E02.png|Королевские стражники,видимо, были побеждены.Бедные жеребцы. Applejack restrains Rainbow Dash S01E02.png|Эпплджек должна владеть навыком отражения, чтобы иметь возможность кусать Радугу, когда она вот-вот улетит. Nightmare Moon escaping while in her mist form S1E02.png|Лунная пони улетает от ратуши. Rainbow Dash chasing Nightmare Moon S1E02.png|"Возвращайтесь назад!" Rainbow Dash giving up on chasing Nightmare Moon S1E02.png|Бесполезно, она сбежала. Rainbow Dash -nighttime forever-- S1E02.png|"Ночная мгла? Навсегда?" Rainbow Dash notices Twilight S1E02.png|Радуга Дэш. Rainbow watching Twilight S1E2.png|"Куда она направилась?" Spike groggy S1E02.png|Искорка шумно ищет ответы на свои вопросы. Twilight putting Spike to bed S1E02.png Spike sleeping in the dark S1E02.png Mess of books in the library S1E02.png Twilight searching elements S1E2.png|Искорка шумно ищет ответы на свои вопросы. Twilight stop night S1E2.png|"Как я смогу остановить Лунную пони?" Twilight frantically looking for information S1E02.png|Вернувшись в библиотеку, Искорка ищет книги про загадочные Элементы гармонии. Twilight not see it S1E2.png Rainbow Questions Twilight S1E02.png|"А что такое элементы гармонии?" Rainbow Dash 'And how did you know about Nightmare Moon' S1E02.png|"И вообще, откуда ты узнала о Лунной пони?" Twilight get cornered S1E2.png Rainbow Dash -Are you a spy-- S1E02.png|"Ты что, шпионка? " Applejack restraining Rainbow Dash S1E02.png|Эпплджек смотрит наверх и тянет Радугу Дэш за хвост, говоря ей успокоится. Main 6 regroup S1E2.png|Главные герои в сборе. Applejack don't you S01E02.png|Эпплджек и остальные, волнуясь, заинтересованно смотрят. Twilight read predictions S1E2.png|"Я читала о предсказании Лунной пони." Twilight Briefing S1E02.png|"Существуют мистические предметы, которые называются "элементы гармонии". Только они могут остановить Лунную пони... " Twilight 'I don't even know what -the elements- do' S1E02.png|"..но я не знаю где их найти, я даже не знаю как они действуют." Pinkie Pie finds the references guide S1E02.png|"Пинки Пай: "Элементы гармонии. Справочное руководство."" Twilight pushes Pinkie away S1E02.png|Искорка толкает Пинки. Twilight 'How did you find that' S1E02.png|"Где ты это нашла?!" Pinkie Pie 'It was under E!' S1E02.png|"Это было в разделе "э"!" Twilight oh...S1E2.png|"Оу..." Twilight retrieves reference guide S1E02.png|"Существует шесть элементов гармонии, но известны только пять:" Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity side by side S1E02.png|"доброта, смех, щедрость..." Applejack and Rainbow Dash side by side S1E02.png|"...честность и верность." Twilight reads as everyone else listens S1E2.png|"А шестой элемент не разгадан." Nightmare Moon spies on the main six S1E02.png|"Говорят, пять известных элементов находятся в древнем замке сестёр-пони." Main 6 getting directions S01E02.png|"Этот замок стоит там, где сейчас..." Entrance to the Everfree Forest S1E02.png|"...это в Вечнозелёном лесу!" Main 6 going into the forest S1E2.png|Пони против Вечнозелёного леса Pinkie Pie 'Whee, let's go!' S1E02.png|Пинки Пай: "Ура! Пойдём!" Twilight to Pinkie 'Not so fast' S1E02.png|Искорка: "Не так быстро." Twilight appreciate offer S1E2.png|"Послушайте, я вам благодарна за помощь," Twilight 'I'd rather do this on my own' S1E02.png|"но я предпочитаю сделать всё сама." Applejack insists on accompanying Twilight S1E02.png|Эпплджек говорит: "Не стоит, красавица. Мы не позволим нашему новому другу отправиться в столь опасное путешествие в одиночестве." Applejack trotting into forest S1E02.png|Applejack insists they all go in with her. Five friends walk into forest S1E02.png|Друзья идут прямо в лес, согласные держатся близь Искорки как "яблоко в карамели". Pinkie Pie 'Especially if there's candy apples in there' S1E02.png|"Хорошо, если там будут яблоки в карамели." Pinkie Pie to Twilight 'What those things are good' S1E02.png|"А что? Они очень вкусные." Twilight sighs before following her friends S1E02.png|Искорка вздыхает, прежде чем пойти за друзьями в лес. |-| 2 = Скала: Дух честности ---- Starry_sky_over_the_Everfree_Forest_S1E02.png 'So,_none_of_you_have_been_in_here_before'_S1E02.png|Искорка спрашивает у своих друзей:"Значит, никто из вас здесь раньше не был?" Trees_in_the_Everfree_Forest_S1E02.png|"Ты только оглядись: здесь ужасно." Applejack_is_worried_S1E2.png|"Здесь всё ненастоящее. Говорят, здесь всё не как в Эквестрии." Nightmare_Moon_mist_seeping_into_cliffside_S1E02.png|Как и говорилось, туман просачивается в скалу, прямо туда куда они идут. Rainbow_Dash_emerging_from_the_shadows_S1E02.png|"Никто не знает. А знаешь почему?" Rarity,_Fluttershy,_and_Pinkie_frightened_S1E02.png Applejack_-Rainbow,_quit_it-_S01E02.png|Эпплджек говорит ей "хватит". Rainbow_'Cause_everypony_who's_ever_come_in...'_S1E02.png|"Потому что каждый, кто сюда входил..." Rainbow_'Has_never...'_S1E02.png|"..так отсюда и..." Rainbow_Dash_about_to_scare_friends_S1E02.png|"...не..." Rainbow_Dash_successfully_scares_her_friends_S1E02.png|"ВЫШЕЛ!" Cliff_begins_to_crack_S1E02.png|Скала начинает обваливаться. Cliff_edge_breaks_off_S1E02.png|...пони начинают падать... Pegasi_fly_while_other_four_tumble_down_S1E02.png|Радуга Дэш и Флаттершай спешат спасти остальных. Rainbow_'Fluttershy,_quick!'_S1E02.png|"Флаттершай, быстрее!" Fluttershy_about_to_fly_down_S1E02.png|"Ой, страшно, я боюсь." Rarity_falling_S01E02.png Rainbow_Dash_saves_Pinkie_Pie_S1E02.png Fluttershy_speeding_down_the_slope_S1E02.png|Флаттершай спешит на помощь. Fluttershy_speeds_down_while_Rainbow_catches_Pinkie_S1E02.png Fluttershy_saving_Rarity_S01E02.png Fluttershy_rescues_Rarity_S1E02.png|Деликатно хватает Леди. Applejack_sliding_down_cliff_S1E02.png Applejack_grabbing_a_branch_S1E02.png|Быстрее! Хватайся за любое растение! Aerial_view_of_Twilight_sliding_to_very_edge_of_cliff_S1E02.png|Искорка скользит к самому краю обрыва. Twilight's_hind_legs_dangling_S1E02.png|Искорка на волоске от смерти. Applejack_lets_go_of_her_vine_S1E02.png|Эпплджек отпускает свою ветку. Applejack_slides_down_to_Twilight_S1E02.png|Не волнуйся, я тебя держу, сахарок. Twilight's_hooves_dangle_over_the_edge_S1E02.png Applejack_grasping_Twilight's_hooves_S1E02.png|"Держись! Я иду!" Applejack_tells_Twilight_to_let_go_S1E02.png|"Отпусти." Twilight_you_crazy_S1E2.png|"Да ты что-о?!" Twilight_let_go_S1E2.png|"Ничего подобного, обещаю, ты будешь в безопасности." Applejack_-Now_listen_here-_S1E02.png|"Послушай меня." Applejack_-What_I'm_sayin'_to_you_is_the_honest_truth-_S1E02.png|"Я говорю тебе только чистую правду. Отпусти меня и ты будешь спасена." Twilight's_eyes_widen_before_she_lets_go_S1E02.png|Ну, раз ты так говоришь. Twilight_act_of_faith_S1E2.png Twilight_screams_while_freefalling_S1E02.png|AАААА! Twilight_realizes_that_she_has_stopped_falling_S1E02.png|Она перестала падать. Fluttershy_and_Rainbow_Dash_catch_Twilight_S01E02.png|Искорка,безусловно, спасена. Fluttershy_finds_Twilight_heavier_than_a_bunny_S1E02.png|Флаттершай: "Простите, девочки: я не привыкла носить ничего тяжелее одного или двух кроликов." Applejack_jumping_LAB_S01E02.png|Искорка благодарна Эпплджек на то, что она сделала. Nightmare_Moon_mist_at_the_cliff_bottom_S1E02.png|Движение Лунной пони. Nightmare_Moon_mist_heading_for_manticore_S1E02.png|Туман выбирает следующию опасность для друзей. Nightmare_Moon_mist_enrages_manticore_S1E02.png|...Мантикор. |-| 3 = Мантикор: Дух доброты ---- Rainbow flying over Twilight's head S1E02.png Rainbow_Dash_describing_her_rescue_S1E02.png|"Как только Пинки Пай и Рарити были в безопасности, фуф... Я и Флаттершай были тут как тут и ба-бах! Мы поспели как раз вовремя." Rainbow Dash loop-de-loop S1E02.png Twilight care less S1E2.png Twilight_very_grateful_S1E2.png|"Да, Радуга, поспели и я вам очень благодарна..." Manticore_intimidating_roar_S01E02.png|Появление дикого Мантикора! Twilight_get_past_S1E2.png|"Мы должны пройти мимо него!" Fluttershy_sees_the_manticore_S1E02.png|Флаттершай, кажется, единственная, которую это беспокоит. Manticore_attacking_Rarity_S01E02.png|''Архг!'' Rarity_kicking_the_manticore_S1E2.png|Получай, негодяй! Rarity_'Take_that!'_S1E2.png|Ну как я тебе? Rarity_cross_eyed_S1E2.png|МАНТИКОР использует свой рев! Rarity_weird_hairdo_S1E02.png|"У, моя грива!" Fluttershy_cries_-Wait!-_when_Rarity_runs_away_S1E02.png|Рарити убегает в то время как Флаттершай тихо протестует: "Стой!" Applejack_yeehaw_S01E02.png|Эпплджек верхом на мантикоре, Applejack_rides_the_Manticore_S1E02.png|"Вот так-то, пёсик!" Fluttershy_cries_-Wait!-_as_AJ_tries_to_subdue_the_manticore_S1E02.png|"Стой!" Manticore_bucks_Applejack_off_S1E02.png|Тем не менее мантикор сбрасывает Эпплджек. Manticore full shot S1E2.png Applejack_all_yours_partner_S01E02.png|"Он весь твой, подруга..." Rainbow_Dash_salute_'I'm_on_it'_S1E02.png|"Всё готово!" Fluttershy_cries_-Wait!-_when_Rainbow_Dash_zooms_by_S1E02.png|Грива Флаттершай развивается в сторону полета Радуги Дэш. Five_friends_watch_Dash_deal_with_manticore_S1E02.png|Радуга Дэш и мантикор. Manticore_smacks_Rainbow_Dash_S1E02.png|Мантикор легко скидывает Дэш с хвоста. Twilight_Rainbow!_S1E2.png|Искорка кричит: "Радуга!" Rainbow_Dash_lying_on_the_ground_S01E02.png|Кто-нибудь АУЧ!!! Twilight glaring at the manticore S1E02.png Manticore getting ready to charge S1E02.png Twilight and Applejack ready to charge S1E02.png Twilight_bring_it_S1E2.png|Это последняя соломинка для Искорки. Main_5_ponies_charging_towards_the_Manticore_S1E02.png|Пять друзей бегут. Fluttershy_WAIT_S01E02.png|В этот момент Флаттершай кидается им на встречу и кричит: "СТОЙТЕ!" Fluttershy steps between the two sides S1E02.png Fluttershy_looking_kindly_at_Manticore_S01E02.png|Флаттершай нашла путь для общения с дикими животными. Fluttershy_faces_the_manticore.png|Флаттершай подходит к мантикору. Friends_cringe_when_Fluttershy_approaches_manticore_S1E02.png|Друзья поразились, услышав как Флаттершай говорит: "Тч, всё в порядке." Fluttershy_nuzzles_manticore's_paw_S1E02.png|Флаттершай прижимается носиком к лапе мантикора. Fluttershy_looking_kindly_at_manticore_S1E02.png|Флаттершай, Manticore looking at its paw S1E02.png Manticore's_injured_paw_S1E02.png|"О, бедный, бедный малыш." Rainbow Dash -little-- S1E02.png Fluttershy pulling the thorn S1E02.png Manticore roaring at Fluttershy S1E02.png Twilight and AJ worried about Fluttershy S1E02.png Beast_licking_Fluttershy_S01E02.png|Няшка и Мантикор. Manticore_licking_Fluttershy's_mane_S1E02.png|Истинный Элемент доброты. Twilight and friends relieved S1E02.png Twilight and friends move past manticore S1E02.png Fluttershy_with_licked_hair_S01E02.png|"Как ты узнала о колючке?" Fluttershy with licked hair S01E02.png Fluttershy's_new_hairstyle_S1E2.png|"Я не знала. Просто порой, все мы должны делиться своей добротой с окружающими." Twilight_thinking_of_Fluttershy's_kindness_S1E2.png|Сумеречная Искорка с милой улыбкой. Thorn turning into indigo mist S1E02.png |-| 4 = Страшные деревья: Дух смеха ---- Rarity -my eyes need a rest- S1E02.png Moon blocked by cover of trees S1E02.png Rarity -I didn't mean that literally- S1E02.png Blue mist weaving around Mane 6's hooves S1E02.png Blue mist seeping into a tree S1E02.png Applejack_-_I_think_I_stepped_in_something_S01E02.png|"Кажется, я на что-то наступила." Fluttershy_scared_S01E02.png|''АААА!'' Applejack -it's just mud- S1E02.png Applejack looking at spooky tree S1E02.png Applejack leaping away from first tree S1E02.png Twilight scared of the trees S1E02.png Fluttershy_is_scared_of_the_tree_S1E02.png|Флаттершай смотрит на страшное лицо на дереве. Rarity and Rainbow Dash surrounded by scary trees S1E02.png Twilight_scary_stuff_S1E2.png|Вы как-бы говорите: "Что это?" Scary Everfree Forest tree S1E02.png Twilight and friends surrounded by spooky trees S1E02.png Twilight_screaming_heads_off_S1E2.png|Но вместо этого они кричат: "АААААААААААА!!!!!" (Даже ничего нее боящаяся Радуга Дэш) Twilight and friends surprised by Pinkie's laughing S1E02.png Pinkie_laughing_at_first_tree_S1E02.png|Так Пинки реагирует на страшные деревья. Pinkie_makes_faces.png|Корчит рожи дереву. Pinkie_making_faces_at_first_tree_S1E02.png Pinkie_Pie_displaced_jaw_S1E02.png|Похоже, Пинки слишком усердно старается... Twilight_Pinkie_run_S1E2.png|"Пинки, что ты делаешь? Беги!" Pinkie Pie -don't you see-- S1E02.png Pinkie_Pie_starting_a_song_S1E2.png|"Когда я маленькой была и вечер наступал..." Twilight_tell_me_S1E2.png|"Не говорите, что она собирается..." Pinkie_Pie_singing_Everfree_Forest_1_S1E02.png|"Чернела во дворе земля..." Pinkie_Pie_singing_Everfree_Forest_2_S1E02.png|"...и ужас..." Pinkie_Pie_-Make_me_frown-_S1E2.png|"...подполза-а-ал..." Rarity -she is- S1E02.png Pinkie_'I'd_hide_under_my_pillow'_S1E02.png|"Ныряла под подушку, от страха хвост дрожал..." Pinkie Pie bouncing around her friends S1E02.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S01E02.png Pinkie_'Learn_to_stand_up_tall,_face_your_fears'_S1E02.png|"Давай, Пинки, весёлой будь всегда; победи свой страх..." Дэш не нравится эта песня. Pinkie_-just_laugh_to_make_them_disappear-_S1E02.png|"Смейся в лицо страшилкам, они растают на глазах." Pinkie_laughing_at_a_scary_tree_S1E02.png|"Ха! Ха! Ха!" Pinkie_Giggle_at_the_Ghostly_S01E02.png|Просто посмеется и жутки деревья исчезнут. Видите? Просто как пирог! Fluttershy,_Rainbow_Dash,_Twilight_and_Rarity_gasp_S01E02.png|"ЭТО МОРОЖЕННАЯ ПОНИ?" Pinkie_-So...-_S1E02.png|"Вы..." Пинки неправильно сделала губы. Fluttershy_not_scared_anymore_S01E02.png|"Страх свой отзовите!" Rainbow_Dash_laughing_at_a_tree_S1E02.png|"Смело хохочите!" Rarity_giggling_S1E2.png|"Во всё горло смейтесь!" Applejack_jumping_S01E02.png|"Страх прогоним вместе!" Twilight_laugh_S1E2.png|"Надо рассмеяться," Friends_all_laughing_at_trees_S1E02.png|"Чтобы не бояться!" Pinkie_-And_tell_that_big_dumb_scary_face-_S1E02.png|"Ты страху прикажи, пусть пакует чемоданы," Pinkie_Pie_singing_Everfree_Forest_3_S1E02.png|"он оставит вас в покое и не сможет напугать," Pinkie_about_to_conclude_the_song_S1E02.png|"нужно только страху в лицо захохотать. Ха-ха-ха.'' Смейся''!" Trees poofing back to normal S1E02.png Pinkie_Pie_smiling_S1E2.png|Пинки Пай, Элемент смеха. Twilight_laugh_face_S1E2.png|Пинки и Искорка смеются. |-| 5 = Морской Змей: Дух щедрости ---- Main_6_bunch_up_on_river_bank_S1E02.png|На их пути река. Ponies poking out from behind Pinkie S1E02.png 'How_are_we_going_to_cross_this'_S1E02.png|Шесть друзей смотрят на довольно странную реку. Mane 6 hearing someone crying S1E02.png Ponies S01E02.png Sea_serpent_'What_a_world'_S1E02.png|Они сталкиваются с рыдающим морским змеем. Twilight -why are you crying-- S1E02.png Steven Magnet tells his woeful tale S1E02.png Sea_serpent_describing_mustache_loss_S1E02.png|"Я просто сидел здесь, занимался своими делами, а потом откуда ни возьмись, налетела эта фиолетовая туча и... и... стёрла с моего лица половину усов! И теперь я выгляжу просто ужасно." Steven Magnet wailing S1E02.png Main_ponies_soaking_wet_S1E2.png|Приятно быть мокрым и нервным? Кстати, Пинки похожа на себя до Звуковой Радуги. Applejack_wet_S01E02.png|"И всё из-за этого пустяка?" Rarity_of_course!_S01E02.png|"Это вовсе не пустяк. Как можно быть такой бесчувственной?" Rarity calls Rainbow Dash and Applejack insensitive S1E02.png Rarity walking up to Steven Magnet S1E02.png Twilight and friends surprised by Rarity S1E02.png Rarity_and_the_Sea_serpent_S01E02.png|"Ты только посмотри на него. Посмотри, какая милая чешуя." Rarity_standing_in_front_of_serpent_S1E2.png|Рарити разговаривает с Морским Змеем. Rarity looking up smiling S1E2.png Steven Magnet feeling flattered S1E02.png Rarity --without your beautiful mustache-- S1E02.png Rarity standing in front of serpent S1E2.png Steven Magnet --I'm hideous!-- S1E02.png Rarity_crime_against_fabulosity_S01E02.png|"Я просто не могу оставить без внимания столь дерзкое отношение к моде и красоте!" Rarity_nom_S01E02.png|Откусила одну из чешуинок Змея. Steven Magnet teary eyed S1E02.png Rarity brandishing a serpent scale S1E02.png Applejack_shocked_S01E02.png|Ох! Steven Magnet fainting S1E02.png Rarity_cutting_her_tail_S1E2.png|Рарити отрезала свой красивый хвост. Rarity's severed tail floating S1E02.png Steven Magnet's restored mustache S1E02.png Sea_serpent_and_his_new_mustache_S1E02.png|У-ху-ху, мои усы! Ах, как чудесно! Rarity aww S01E02.png Rarity --you look smashing!-- S1E02.png Twilight_oh_Rarity_S1E2.png|''Рарити'' отрезала свой хвост для уса Змея. Rarity_short_tail_S01E02.png|"О, всё в порядке, дорогая. Короткие хвосты сейчас в моде, кроме того, он очень быстро вырастет." Rarity --it'll grow back-- S1E02.png Twilight_thinking_about_Rarity's_action_S1E2.png|Она, само собой,'' щедрость!'' Twilight_RD_break_thought_S1E2.png|"Тоже самое с усами." Twilight_see_progress_S1E2.png|"Ах, теперь мы можем идти, вперёд!" Twilight_can_cross_now_S1E2.png|Счастливая рысь по воде. Steven Magnet makes a path for the ponies S1E02.png Main_6_cross_river_courtesy_of_sea_serpent_S1E02.png|Дружелюбный Змей. |-| 6 = Мост: Дух верности ---- The ponies approach the castle S1E02.png Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters in the distance S1E02.png Twilight gallops ahead S1E02.png Twilight almost there S1E2.png|Радостная Искорка. Twilight near fall S1E2.png|Она была на волоске от смерти. Rainbow Dash saved Twilight from falling S1E02.png|''Что с тобой сегодня происходит?'' The ponies face the bridgeless chasm S1E02.png Rainbow Dash showcases her wings S1E02.png|Представьте эту работу для Радуги Дэш Rainbow Dash connecting the bridge S1E02.png|Соединение моста Rainbow Dash sees Nightmare Moon's trail S1E02.png|''А? Кто там?'' Rainbow Dash hears a voice S1E02.png Rainbow Dash ready to fight S1E02.png|''Я тебя не боюсь, выйди на свет!'' Rainbow Dash looking into the fog S1E02.png Rainbow Dash -who-- S1E02.png Rainbow Dash --oh, yeah, me!-- S1E02.png Rainbow looks into the fog again S1E02.png The Shadowbolts appear S1E02.png Rainbow Dash puzzled S1E02.png Rainbow_Dash_and_the_Shadowbolts_S01E02.png|Радуга Дэш встречает Летунов Вечносвободного леса Shadowbolts S01E02.png|Летуны Вечносвободного леса RD_listens_to_The_Shadowbolts_introducing_themselves_S1E02.png|Летуны Вечносвободного леса говорят ей: "Мы самая лучшая команда в Вечносвободном лесу и скоро мы станем лучшей группой во всей Эквестрии, но для этого нам нужен капитан. Самый великолепный метатель молний." Shadowbolt 1 --we need a captain-- S1E02.png Rainbow_Dash's_reaction_to_the_Shadowbolts'_offer_S1E02.Png|Радуга знает, что она АБСОЛЮТНО ВЕЛИКОЛЕПНАЯ Shadowbolt 1 calling RD --the most magnificent-- S1E02.png RD_listens_to_The_Shadowbolts_complimenting_her_S1E02.png|Радуга Дэш! Shadowbolt 1 calling RD --swiftest-- S1E02.png Rainbow Dash --it's all true-- S1E02.png Shadowbolt whispering into RD's ear S1E02.png Rainbow_Dash_excited_about_the_Shadowbolts'_offer_S1E02.png|Дэш говорят, что она будет новым капитаном Летунов Вечносвободно леса Shadowbolt jumps in front of Dash S1E02.png 'Them_or_us'_S1E02.png|Летуны Вечносвободного леса говорят Дэш, что она должна выбрать между ними и друзьями. Rainbow struggles with her decision S1E02.png Rainbow's friends waiting across the bridge S1E02.png Twilight_oh_no_S1E2.png|"Радуга, что ты там так долго? " Rainbow_Dash_challenged_by_the_Shadowbolts_S01E02.png|Увидив Радугу с Летунами Вечносвободно леса. Shadowbolt_bright_eyes_S1E02.png|Создание плотного тумана, чтобы не слышать голос Искорки. Rainbow's friends concealed by fog S1E02.png Rainbow_Dash_doubtful_S1E02.png|Дэш не хочет бросать своих друзей Rainbow makes her decision S1E02.png Shadowbolt pleased by Rainbow's decision S1E02.png Rainbow Dash --thank you for the offer-- S1E02.png Surprised_Shadowbolts_S01E02.png|''Она'' только что отказала нам? Rainbow turns the Shadowbolts down S1E02.png The Shadowbolts annoyed S1E02.png Shadowbolts turn into mist S1E02.png RD_flies_back_after_securing_bridge_rope_S1E02.png|Она не бросила своих друзей Mane 6 make their way across the bridge S1E02.png Rainbow Dash --I'd never leave my friends hangin-- S1E02.png Twilight_think_RD_loyal_S1E2.png|Преданность - её призвание. Mane 6 approaching the castle S1E02.png |-| 7 = Замок ---- Main_6_ponies_found_the_Elements_of_Harmony_S01E02.png|Главные героини подходят к элементам. Applejack_-Isn't_this_what_you've_been_waiting_for-_S1E02.png|"Пойдём, Искорка. Ты разве не этого искала?" Twilight and friends looking at the Elements S1E02.png Elements of Harmony in stone form S1E02.png Fluttershy_lifting_an_orb_S1E02.png|Флаттершай с элементов в копытах. Twilight telling RD to be careful S1E02.png Pinkie Pie counting the Elements S1E02.png Twilight_possible_twitch_S1E2.png|Подожди, они ведь не все тут. Mane 6 around the stone Elements S1E02.png Twilight_book_said_S1E2.png|Найти шестой элемент! Applejack_questioning_the_sixth_element's_spark_S1E02.png|"Что же, интересно, это значит?" Twilight_not_sure_S1E2.png|Отойдите, девочки. Twilight_stand_don't_know_S1E2.png|Искорка собирает использовать свою магия для элементов. Applejack_come_on_S01E02.png|"Все за мной, ей нужно сосредоточиться." Ponies giving Twilight privacy S1E02.png Blue mist enters the chamber S1E02.png Blue mist encircles the Elements S1E02.png Twilight_magic_use_S1E2.png|Ах... Elements start spinning around S1E02.png Twilight_ahhh_S1E2.png|...Что это?! Ponies hear Twilight's voice S1E02.png Elements caught in a whirlwind S1E02.png Twilight in surprise S1E02.png Twilight jumps into the whirlwind S1E02.png Twilight and the Elements vanish S1E02.png Twilight goes missing S1E2.png Applejack_-Twilight,_where_are_you--_S1E02.png|Эпплджек зовет исчезнувшую Искорку. Rarity --look!-- S1E2.png Applejack come on S1E2.png Applejack -c'mon!- S1E2.png |-| 8 = В поисках "искры" ---- Twilight appears in the throne room S1E02.png Twilight_see_Nightmare_S1E2.png|Лунная пони! Nightmare Moon holding the Elements S1E02.png Night_Mare_Moon_attacks_S1E2.png|Появление Безумной Лунной пони! Twilight_hmph_S1E2.png|Ты будешь иметь дело со мной! Twilight hmph S1E2.png Twilight_not_backing_down_S1E2.png|Помните, что она'' пони'', не пони-форма человека. Nightmare_Moon_-You're_kidding-_S1E02.png|"Это шутка? Ты шутишь, да?" Twilight charges with her magic S1E02.png Twilight charging through the throne room S1E02.png Nightmare Moon accepts Twilight's challenge S1E02.png Twilight_charging_forward_S1E2.png|Бой! Nightmare_moon_running_S1E2.png|Искора против Лунной пони. Twilight_teleportation_S1E2.png|Перемещения Искорки с помощью магии. Nightmare_Moon_where_she_go_S1E2.png|Лунная пони тяжело дышит. Nightmare_Moon_amazed_S1E2.png|Что? Nightmare_Moon_scared_S1E2.png|Ха! Twilight reappears next to the Elements S1E02.png Twilight_feel_side_effect_S1E2.png|Ох, моя голова. Twilight looking down at the Element S1E02.png Twilight_one_spark_S1E2.png|Давай же, ещё одна попытка. Nightmare_Moon_has_a_purple_wing_S1E2.png|По непонятным причинам, у Лунной пони второе крыло фиолетовое, а не черное. Ошибочка! Nightmare_Moon_attacking_again_S01E02.png|''Лунной пони'' это не нравится. Twilight_attempts_to_spark_the_elements_S01E02.png|Надеясь найти "искру" с помощью магии. Twilight_spark_S1E2.png|Почти все... Twilight_not_spark_expected_S1E2.png|Отброшена. Twilight_did_it_work_S1E2.png|Ауч! Elements of Harmony sparking S1E02.png Nightmare_Moon_-No!-_S01E02.png|Вы глупые жеребята. Twilight_hehe_it_worked_S1E2.png|Ооо да! Nightmare_Moon_and_the_elements_S01E02.png|О нет! Искра! Это...это... Elements of Harmony stop sparking S1E02.png Twilight_where_six_element_S1E2.png|Ах... *вскрик* Nightmare_Moon_laughing_it_up_S01E02.png|Она хочет разбить элементы. Nightmare_Moon_rearing_S01E02.png|С высоко поднятыми копытами. Elements of Harmony shattering S1E02.png Twilight_can't_be_happening_S1E2.png|...не сработало. Nightmare_Moon_-thinking_you_could_defeat_me-_S01E02.png|"Вы все глупцы! Думаете, вы сможете меня победить?" Nightmare_Moon_-now_you_will_never_see_your_princess-_S01E02.png|"Теперь вы точно не увидите ни свою принцессу..." Nightmare_Moon's_mane_and_tail_flare_S01E02.png|"...ни Солнце." Nightmare_Moon's_front_face_S01E02.png|"Ночь будет длиться..." Nightmare_Moon_-forever!-_S01E02.png|"...ВЕЧНО! Мухахахахаха!" |-| 9 = Победа над Лунной пони: Дух магии ---- Twilight_frighted_S1E2.png|''НО Я ХОЧУ ЗАЙТИ В ЗАМОК.'' Twilight_hear_friends_S1E2.png|Кто-то сказал "элементы гармонии"? Twilight sees ponies' shadows S1E02.png Twilight_Sparkle_Gasp_S1E2.png|Глаза с искрами. Twilight_you_think_destroy_S1E2.png|Я думаю, я только что видела элементы гармонии там. Nightmare_Moon_and_Twilight_S1E2.png|"Ты думаешь, что сможешь так просто уничтожить элементы гармонии? " "Ты должно быть шутишь,Искорка?" Twilight_because_spirits_S1E2.png|Ты думаешь, что все знаешь о элементах гармонии? Twilight_right_here_S1E2.png|Духи элементов гармонии находятся здесь! Elements_of_harmony_reacting_S1E2.png|О нет, этого никогда не случится! Applejack_the_element_of_honesty_S1E02.png|Эпплджек воплощает дух... Crystals_surround_Applejack_S1E02.png|...честности Fluttershy_being_licked_again_S01E02.png|"Флаттершай, которая смогла укротить Мантикора с сочувствием, воплощает дух...доброты!" Fluttershy in the manticore's grip S1E02.png Fluttershy_and_elements_of_harmony_stone_S01E02.png|"Что с моими глазами?" Pinkie Pie ecstatic S1E2.png Pinkie Pie floating S01E02.png|Элемент Смеха! Rarity levitating her severed tail S1E02.png Rarity element of generosity S01E02.png Rainbow_Dash,_the_Element_of_Loyalty_S1E02.png|Радуга Дэш знает, что она всегда выглядит мило Elements of Harmony stand together S1E02.png Nightmare_Moon_-you_still_don't_have_the_sixth_element-_S01E02.png|"Но у вас всё ещё нет шестого элемента." Nightmare_Moon_-the_spark_didn't_work-_S01E02.png|"Искра не сработала." Twilight_but_it_did_S1E2.png|"Сработала." Twilight_different_kind_S1E2.png|"Это другая вспышка." Twilight -the very moment I realized- S1E02.png Fluttershy_and_Rarity_with_Elements_of_Harmony_S01E02.png|"Я почувствовала это в тот самый момент, когда я поняла, как я рада слышать вас и видеть. И насколько вы мне небезразличны. " Rarity happy S01E02.png Twilight realizes that they are her friends S1E02.png Rainbow Dash smiling at Twilight S1E02.png Twilight_tear_eyed_S1E2.png|"Эта искра вспыхнула, когда я осознала, что вы все мои друзья." Twilight calls the other ponies -my friends!- S1E02.png Twilight_there_it_is_S1E2.png|А вот ещё один элемент, снова! The Element of Magic appears S1E02.png Element of Magic hovers over Twilight S1E02.png Nightmare_Moon_trying_to_resist_bright_flash_S1E2.png|Защищая себя, создаешь свою единственную защиту. Twilight_-the_spark-_S01E02.png|"Посмотри, Лунная пони, искра появляется в тот момент, когда искра возникает в сердце каждого из нас. " Nightmare_Moon_cutie_mark_S1E02.png|"Это и есть шестой элемент..." The_Element_of_Magic_S01E02.png|"МАГИЯ!" Fluttershy's_Element_necklace_about_to_form_S1E02.png|Элемент Флаттершай вот-вот сработает... Fluttershy_gets_her_necklace_S01E02.png|...и вот! Necklaces_forming_for_Pinkie_Pie_and_Rainbow_Dash_S01E02.png|Пинки это нравится! Хэй, Дэш это тоже нравится! Applejack_and_Rarity_receiving_Elements_of_Harmony_S1E2.png|Эпплджек и Рарити... Twilight_curled_up_Elements_of_Harmony_S1E02.png|К пяти духам присоединяется шестой. Main_6_ponies_rainbow_beam_S1E2.png|При соединение они начинают... Nightmare_Moon_about_to_get_hit_by_the_beam_S1E2.png|Наступать! Nightmare_Moon's_defeat_S01E02.png|Лунная пони, кажется, немного устала. Nightmare_Moon_sees_the_rainbow_attack_S1E2.png|Ух ты! Nightmare_Moon_getting_hit_by_the_magical_beam_S1E2.png|Критический удар! Nightmare_Moon_defeated_S1E2.png|Этого не может быть! Main_6_auras_S1E2.png|Внутри магии Elements_of_Harmony_light_S1E02.png|Пони активирует Элементы гармонии. Main_ponies_activated_the_Elements_of_Harmony_S01E02.png|Искорка с жуткими глазами. |-| 10 = Воссоеденинение Селестии и Лунной пони ---- Main_6_ponies_knocked_out_S1E2.png|Усталость от битвы The_ponies_waking_up_S1E2.png|Вау...это была безумная поездка... Applejack_-Everypony_okay--_S1E02 (1).png|"С вами всё в порядке?" Rarity_with_her_tail_again_S01E02.png|Рарити рада, что снова получила свой хвост. Fluttershy_compliment_Rarity_S01E02.png|К Рарити вернулся её хвост. Fluttershy_pointing_out_similarity_between_Rarity's_necklace_and_cutie_mark_S1E02.png|"Нет." Fluttershy_points_out_Rarity's_necklace_S1E02.png|"Посмотри на своё ожерелье." Rarity_cutie_mark_S01E02.png|"Смотрится очень мило." Rarity --so does yours-- S1E02.png Fluttershy_surprised_by_butterfly-shaped_necklace_S1E02.png|Флаттершай со своим ожерельем. Pinkie_Pie_look_at_mine!_S1E2.png|"Посмотрите на меня, посмотрите!" Rainbow_Dash_admires_her_necklace_S01E02.png|" О, да." Twilight_Elements_of_Harmony_jewelry_S1E02.png|Искорка со своим элементом. Twilight's_crown_S1E2.png|Она уверена, что он хорошо на ней смотрится... Main_6_ponies_victorious_S1E2.png|Мы выиграли! Main_6_ponies_looking_at_Celestia's_light_S1E2.png|Вы все правильно сделали Pinkie_Pie,_Rainbow_Dash,_Rarity,_Fluttershy_look_at_the_light_S1E2.png|Свет...говорит... The_return_of_Princess_Celestia_S1E2.png|Принцесса Селестия! The_ponies_bow_down_to_Princess_Celestia_S1E02.png|Кланяются Принцессе Селестии. Celestia_with_Twilight_S1E2.png|Счастлива, что воссоединилась со своей наставницей. Twilight_Celestia_Hugs_S1E02.png|Я скучала по вам, Принцесса. Princess Celestia --I knew you could do it-- S1E02.png Twilight_you_told_S1E2.png|Но...Это Старая Глупая Сказка Celestia_talking_to_Twilight_in_the_ruins_S1E2.png|"Я же сказала, что ты должна завести друзей, больше ничего. " Rarity,_Rainbow_Dash,_Fluttershy,_Pinkie_Pie,_Applejack_panning_shot_S1E2.png|"Я видела знаки возвращения Лунной пони и я знала, что в твоём сердце есть магия, чтобы победить её." Twilight smiling at Celestia S1E02.png Main_6_ponies_officially_a_group_S1E2.png|"Но у тебя бы ничего не вышло без друзей." Princess_Luna_in_the_ashes_S01E02.png|Злой Лунной пони больше нет; есть эта Лунная пони. Princess_Luna_waking_up_S01E02.png|Лунная пони с закрытыми глазами. Luna,_armor_shattered,_opens_her_eyes_in_shock_S1E02.png|Лунная пони, по прежнему лежа на полу, открыла глаза, чтобы увидеть Принцессу Селестию. Celestia_walks_to_Luna_S1E2.png|"Я уже тысячу лет тебя не видела." Princess_Celestia_offers_her_friendship_to_Princess_Luna_S01E02.png|"Пора остановить все наши разногласия. Мы должны править страной вместе, моя маленькая сестра." Princess_Celestia_talking_with_Princess_Luna_S1E2.png|Знаешь, я скучала по тебе... Twilight,_Fluttershy,_and_Rainbow_Dash_shocked_S1E2.png|Вы...СЕСТРЫ?! Princess_Luna_making_her_choice_to_Celestia_S01E02.png|Она сожалеет. Main_6_anxiously_awaiting_Luna's_response_to_Celestia's_truce_S1E02.png|Главные героини наблюдает как Селестия мирится с Лунной пони. Рарити говорит: "Мне нравится её грива!" Pinkie_Pie_falls_over_from_leaning_too_much_S1E02.png|Пинки Пай теряет равновесие, наклоняясь слишком далеко. Luna_considers_Celestia's_truce_S1E02.png|Глядя вниз... Princess_Luna_cutie_mark_S1E02.png|Я хочу к моей СЕСТРЕ!!!!!!!!!!! Celestia_Luna_Sorry_S1E2.png|Внезапная Лунная пони. Swanlestia_S1E2.png|Я думал, что Селестия принцесса Солнца, а не Царевна-Лебедь Celestia_hugging_Luna_S1E2.png|''Я скучал по тебе, старшая сестра.'' Celestia_and_Luna_reunited_S1E2.png|Сестры, наконец, воссоединились после 1000 лет. Pinkie_Pie_cries_S01E02.png|Пинки Пай плачет. Pinkie_Pie_you_know_what_this_calls_for_S01E02.png|У меня интересная Пинки-идея! |-| 11 = Вечеринка! ---- Pinkie Pie a party S01E02.png|"Вечеринка!" Derpy Hooves happy with Lyra Heartstrings S1E02.png|Одно из первых появления Дерпи Хувз и Лира Хартстрингс. Derpy, Lyra Heartstrings, and Orange Swirl run for the party S1E02.png|Пони бегут на вечеринку Пинки. Orange Swirl and Lemon Hearts running to the party S1E02.png|Пони, все идти на праздник Пинки. Celestia and Luna ride a chariot into Ponyville S1E02.png Spike welcoming back Twilight S1E02.png|''Искорка! Где ты была?'' Twilight get big hug S1E2.png|Спайк обнимает Искорку. Princess Celestia looking at the crowd S1E02.png Ponies bowing to Princess Luna S1E02.png Luna and Celestia in Ponyville S01E02.png|Лунная пони все ещё расстроена из-за случившегося. Princess Luna wreath pegasus foals S1E02.png|Уух... Princess Luna smiling at her sister S1E02.png|...Эээм, это так мило. Twilight Sparkle sad S1E2.png|Искорка грустит. Princess Celestia in Ponyville S1E2.png|Обратите внимание на хвост у знака отличия. Fluttershy looking at twilight S01E02.png|Я думаю, что это прощание. Rainbow Dash sad S1E2.png|My''Мои будущие лучшие друзья навсегда!'' Princess Celestia makes a new decree S1E02.png| Spike composing Celestia's decree S1E02.png|"Я, принцесса Селестия..." Celestia assigning new mission for Twilight S1E02.png|"...приказываю единорогу Сумеречной Искорке тщательно изучить свою новую миссию для Эквестрии." Twilight's friends standing side by side S1E02.png|"Она должна продолжить изучение магии дружбы." Twilight listening to Celestia S1E02.png| Main ponies together S01E02.png|Я люблю моих новых лучших друзей! Twilight friends S1E02.png|ДПН навечно! Spike animation error S1E2.png|Спайк получился через чур радостным.(анимационная ошибка) Pinkie Pie -isn't this exciting- S01E02.png|Видите, я же сказала вам, что у Искорки будет много-много новых друзей. Pinkie Pie keeps talking S01E02.png|Первая из многих сломала четвёртую стену. Pinkie Pie out of breath S01E02.png|Ааааах! en:Friendship is Magic, part 2/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов первого сезона